1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to RLC-layer algorithms for managing packets sent over a plurality of downlink cells for aggregation.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3 G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
As an example, Multi-Point HSDPA has been recently introduced, in which plural cells can provide high-speed downlink communication to a mobile station, such that the mobile station is capable of aggregating the transmissions from those cells, within the same frequency carrier. As a relatively new system, various issues arise in this system that may not have been addressed in other downlink carrier aggregation systems such as DC-HSDPA. Thus, there is a need to identify and address issues relating to system-level architecture, packet flow control, mobility, and others.